Happy Endings Incorporated: HEI
by ThaliaofAvalon
Summary: Here at Happy Endings Inc., we've been bringing joy to the world since 2003. We take characters right out of their stories, giving them happy endings, expert medical care, and group counseling, free of charge. We do our very best to give the characters the happy endings they deserve. Meet Metias Iparis, a successful Happy-Ender who recently joined our ranks as a Story Scout.
1. Welcome to the HEI

**Happy Endings Incorporated: HEI**

 **Disclaimer: I didn't invent Metias or his circumstances, but I am Julie (Not really. She's my alias), so I own Happy Endings Inc.**

Here at Happy Endings Incorporated, we've been bringing joy to the world since 2003. We take characters right out of their stories, and give them happy endings, expert medical care, and group counselling, free of charge. We do our very best to give the characters their happy endings they deserve within their own universes, but when that would threaten to destroy another happy ending in the story, we set them up with an apartment and their very own happy ending, right here at headquarters. Each patient is carefully selected so that their absence will not disturb their story, and with the intention to return the patient to the story if possible. Hundreds of volunteer Readers go through books every day, searching for deserving characters that were neglected and never got a happy ending. Antagonists have a right to a happy ending, too, and here, they will get a chance to meet possible soulmates. If you have any questions, or have a recommendation for a character who needs a happy ending, please leave a review. We will do our best to help everyone, but as this is a volunteer organization, we can only help so many characters. Register a favorite character today to give them a chance at happiness! Here's a story of one successful intervention, told from the man's point of view. Meet Metias Iparis, a successful Happy Ender who recently joined our ranks as a Story Scout.

Hi, guys. My name is Metias. Wow. It's kind of weird, having people call me by my first name, instead of Captain Iparis. Anyway, I just had my twenty-eighth birthday, and I can't help thinking about where I would be if Happy Endings Inc. hadn't saved me. I remember the day I died – or, rather, the day the HEI faked my death. It was a mix of so many emotions: Fear, Frustration, Love, Excitement, Hope, and Disappointment. It was the happiest day I'd ever had, and the saddest too.

I was talking to a nurse. I don't really remember what she looked like. All I remember is that she was blatantly flirting with me. I felt kind of bad, but I had to explain that I wasn't interested. I tighten my gloves – a nervous habit.

"My men will be at the entrances tonight." I assure her.

She looked disappointed, and I think she guessed my secret when Thomas came over. She shook my hand before I left, and I suppose she didn't care, because she passed me a slip of paper with a series of numbers on it. I shoved it in my pocket as Thomas came over. I would have just thrown it out, but that would be rude.

Thomas had a weird expression on, but I didn't say anything. Maybe he had a bad feeling about this, or perhaps he just really had to go to the bathroom. Either way, I didn't want to bother him. I smiled at him reassuringly.

"Another long night, eh? I swear, if we're stuck here until dawn again, I'll whine to Commander Jameson like there's no tomorrow." At the time, I had no idea how ironic that statement was. I could tell his laugh was forced. I didn't want it to seem awkward, but I considered offering to cover his shift while he went to the bathroom. I didn't though.

"Let's hope for an uneventful night, then." He leaned up against the brick wall.

"Yes, let's hope for that;" I agreed, turning my head to watch him. "At least I have you for company."

"Likewise." Something in the way he said it caught my attention. It almost sounded like he wanted to tell me something. He noticed me staring, so I turned away before it became creepy.

Some kid showed up a few minutes later, breaking the uncomfortable silence. It later turned out that he was Day, my future brother in law and that he was really trying to help his brother, but oh well. I didn't know that at the time. I sent two soldiers to check him for weapons. At this point, I'm pretty sure they should have been fired, because they said he wasn't armed. Seriously, that dagger really hurt!

Anyway right then, I noticed that I could feel Thomas breathing next to me. He was _way_ too close. He blushed, noticing it too. I frowned slightly, a little sad. He knew, all right. He knew, and he wasn't going to say anything. It was a few minutes before he tapped me on my shoulder, taking me out of my thoughts.

"Captain, can I speak to you in private for a moment?" My heart jumped, but I pushed that thought away. It must be something important.

"Is this urgent?" I asked carefully, blinking away the thoughts that were running through my head. It apparently wasn't. He dragged me over into a dark street. My heart was pounding, but I waited for him to speak. I wondered if this had something to do with the expression on his face earlier. I asked him about it. "Something wrong, Thomas? You don't look well."

His expression was unreadable. He said he was fine, but I knew it was a lie. It hurt that he would lie to me, that he wouldn't trust me. I pretended it didn't hurt, and said, "Come on. You've never needed to hide anything from me before. You know that, Right?" I hoped he did. He glanced up from the patch of ground he was staring at, looking into my eyes as though he were trying to see into my soul.

"What is this between us?" My breath caught in my throat. I was pretty sure he could hear my heartbeat, it was so loud. I dropped my false smile. I took a step back, acting like I had no idea what he meant. This was it. He was going to tell me it would never work out. He would tell me he couldn't stand to be around me. He was going to tell me he despised who I was.

"What do you mean?" I asked, carefully. He said I knew what he meant. And he was right. I studied his face, watching for any sign as to whether he hated me or -. I decided he probably didn't hate me. He was probably just trying to let me down easy. I went with what I thought he wanted to hear. " _This_ can't happen. You're my subordinate."

"But it means something to you, sir. Doesn't it?" Something in the way he asked it made me wonder if my assumption had been correct at all. I stepped closer. Terrified and elated, I whispered the question.

"Does it mean something to _you_?" he hesitated, and then, the moment I'd always wished would come, but never dared hope for, was there. He kissed me. I froze. What was I supposed to do? I'd never really been kissed before, and right now, I was still in a state of shock. When he pulled back, I just stood there completely still, unsure of what to say. I decided not to _say_ anything, as I saw his worried expression. I leaned forward and kissed him back.

I was surprised by the blaring of an alarm, and for a brief, ridiculous moment, I thought it was because of us. It wasn't though. I was the hospital. My future brother in law had caused a scene. We ran off in different directions to try and catch him.

You know what happens next. I get a knife in my shoulder. Thomas betrays me. But as he stabbed me, I noticed he was careful to miss my heart. Of course, the pain was still agonizing, but I could tell. He was not this clumsy on purpose. He still stabbed me, though. I felt a tiny pinprick on the back of my arm. He slipped a blue dart into his pocket. I knew there were cameras. I could see one from here. So as he came up with excuses, I played the part I needed to. I felt bad, seeing the hurt in his eyes, but I hoped he knew I was acting. I felt my heart slow, and I lost consciousness.

When I woke up, I was strapped to a hospital bed. I wondered if the Republic had gotten hold of me, or maybe the Colonies. Neither one trusted me, so that would explain the bonds preventing me from moving. Some kid, a blonde-haired girl who looked about twelve, wandered into the room absent-mindedly. She was holding a transparent blue clipboard and wearing a white lab coat, as if some adult had told her she could pretend to be a doctor for the day. She glanced down at me as I struggled to escape my bonds. Her face lit up.

"Hi! I'm Julie! I'm the manager of Happy Endings Incorporated, and you are our honored guest!"


	2. The Brochure

**Hello! This is Happy Endings Incorporated! Leave a review if you want to see your favorite unhappy characters get a happy ending! We would like to inform you that we do not own any of the characters featured. They are all people, and as such deserve rights to life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness.**

"Hi! I'm Julie! I'm the manager of Happy Endings Incorporated, and you are our honored guest!" I grunted.

"You know, usually, people don't tie up their guests. Also, you are way too cheerful. And who put you in charge?" She smiled sweetly at me.

"Relax. As I have said, you are an honored guest. If you'd just stop struggling for a minute, I could take them all off. However," she warned as she untied my feet, "I must warn you not to sit up suddenly. You could tear your stitches and die in less than ten minutes. Also, you've been unconscious for a while."

After she undid the straps around my chest, she made the back of my bed lift behind my head so I could sit up. I felt pretty glad I hadn't been able to jump out of bed like I had planned, because even with the slow whirr of machinery moving me to sitting position, I felt tired, dizzy, and nauseous. Also, my chest really hurt. For some reason, I also had the overwhelming urge to scratch. However, when I started on my neck, she scolded me and told me if I tried to scratch my chest, I might break my stitches and die. I found myself wondering what I could do that _wouldn't_ make me tear my stitches and die.

"So… Where are we? Is this the Republic or the Colonies?" The girl looked a little uncomfortable. She touched a dark blue earpiece in her left ear and said,

"Volunteer visitor to room 003." I heard it echo down the hallways over the intercom. I glared at her.

"You didn't answer the question." She took a deep breath and turned to me, once again smiling, but it looked forced. She kind of looked like she thought I might try to hurt her. I forced myself to calm down. "Whatever it is, I can take it." she looked apologetic as she told me,

"You are currently in the United States of America. The year is 2015." I stared at her, hoping she was kidding. Most people probably wouldn't believe a teenage girl telling them they'd time travelled, but somehow, I did. There was a knock at the door. A young woman, about nineteen, came through the door. Her blonde hair was in a tight ponytail behind her head, and she was wearing tight black pants and a leather jacket. I guess she was pretty, if you're interested in girls.

"Hey," she said; "My name's Buffy Summers. I'm from Sunnydale." Oh, wonderful. I bet she's super cheerful like Julie. What kind of uber cheerful place would be named Sunnydale? It's like naming a town Happytown. "I kill vampires and various other demons for a living." Well, that's ironic. She turned to Julie. "Hey boss, he's human right?" Julie just nodded cheerfully like she got asked if her patients were human every day, which, in retrospect, she actually did, so that made sense. "Good. I really didn't want to kill you. So, I'm from the nineties –"

"The 2090's?" I asked excitedly, hoping she was from a time close to mine. She exchanged glances with Julie. Oh. "The 1990's." She smiled apologetically.

"So I'm from the 1990's, I kill vampires and demons, some of my best friends are witches –" Uh… _what?!_ Julie clearly noticed my confusion, because she quickly clarified.

"You're all from different universes." That made a bit more sense. I was worried Buffy was crazy. Suddenly, Buffy's transparent – blue watch started glowing and beeping. Buffy looked a little sad.

"Sorry. I have to go back to my reality soon. The HEI arranged for my friends to bring me back to life."

"Um… Congratulations?" She beamed.

"Thanks!" After she left to go back to Happytown and fight monsters, I turned to Julie.

"What's the HEI?" Julie apparently knew a lot about the HEI, probably because she was the manager. It turned out that she was _not_ in fact twelve, but instead fifteen. The same age as June.

She handed me a brochure.

 ** _Happy Endings Incorporated: HEI_**

 _Here at Happy Endings Incorporated, we've been bringing joy to the world since 2003. We take characters right out of their stories, and give them happy endings, expert medical care, and group counselling, free of charge. We do our very best to give the characters their happy endings they deserve within their own universes, but when that would threaten to destroy another happy ending in the story, we set them up with an apartment and their very own happy ending, right here at headquarters. Each patient is carefully selected so that their absence will not disturb their story, and with the intention to return the patient to the story if possible. Hundreds of volunteer Readers go through books every day, searching for deserving characters that were neglected and never got a happy ending. Antagonists have a right to a happy ending, too, and here, they will get a chance to meet possible soulmates. If you have any questions, or have a recommendation for a character who needs a happy ending, please speak to a local nurse. We will do our best to help everyone, but as this is a nonprofit, volunteer organization, we can only help so many characters. Register a favorite character today to give them a chance at happiness!_

There was a smaller heading that read:

 ** _So You Are a Storybook Character_**

 _Welcome to the HEI! If you are here, you are about to be given the chance of a lifetime. Depending on what you prefer, you could make friends, have your dream job, find your soulmate, visit not-so dead relatives, join our ranks, or even go to school in our custom college, Happy Endings University. You have access to:_

 _-Free state-of-the-art medical care_

 _-Free counseling_

 _-A free on-site apartment_

 _-Free clothing_

 _-Various on-site restaurants_

 _-An education and/or a job_

 _-A well-stocked library_

 _-Athletic trainers_

 _-A fabulous game room_

 _-A hot tub and pool_

 _-Happy Ending Advisors and their resources (supervised)_

 _And much, much more. It is our mission to bring you happiness to the best of our abilities. Ask a staff member if you have any questions. Enjoy your stay!_

Huh. Well, this is sure going to be interesting.

 **Once again, if you have a character you want to get a happy ending, leave a review.**


	3. Group Counselling

**Hi! I'm back! Next time you go to the airport and have to wait for a flight near a moving walkway, go on one moving walkway all the way to the end, respectfully wait for all the passengers in a hurry to get on, then follow them. Repeat, going around and around the moving walkways until you have to leave. It's really fun. Also, if you're standing in a kitchen feeling cold, go stand in front of the refrigerator wrapped in a warm blanket. At the bottom of the refrigerator, it releases warm air, so you can warm up your toes. Not that I've, you know,** ** _done_** **any of these things… Actually, I have – just this week. Have fun on your respective vacations or excessive fanfiction reading, whichever you're up to. I don't own the rights to the characters portrayed here, except Julie.**

Apparently, the medical equipment in 2015 was pretty decent, because in less than a day, I was able to sit up on my own, and even eat some dinner. Towards the end of the day, Julie and a few other nurses brought me a temporary wheelchair and put me in it. They took me to a room full of a bunch of random, very different people. One man looked about my age, and military too, so I maneuvered the wheelchair over by him. He and a black-haired woman were engaged in a conversation about lightning bugs. I think maybe they might be from the same universe. The man and woman both turned to look at me as I came over.

"Hi. I'm Inara. I'm from universe Firefly. This is my fiancé, Malcolm Reynolds. Call him Mal for short." I'm pretty sure Mal elbowed Inara for some reason. I have no clue why. He spoke up.

"What universe are you from? Are you new? What's your name?" I could only answer two of those questions.

"I'm not sure about my universe, yes, I'm new, and my name's Metias. I just got here. What is this meeting?" Inara smiled understandingly.

"This is group counselling. We all talk about our problems and depressing previous lives, and try to learn from eachother how to get over our issues." Oh… That made sense. Yup – I definitely fit into the depressing life category.

"When does it start?" I asked.

"Anytime you feel like it." Inara responded.

"Okay. My parents died when I was just a kid, leaving me to raise my little sister. My crush almost killed me because of his loyalty to our country, and I woke up here. That's pretty much my life story." Mal nodded.

"I can relate to some of that. You look like a soldier. Am I right?" I nodded, and he continued. "I was a soldier too; I was fighting for my country's independence, and several of my friends died for that, but then our side surrendered, so their lives were lost for nothing. After that, I bought a really old spaceship, and the HEI took me here. I'm not sure exactly how it works, but I think they replace you with a programmed clone. That's my depressing life story. You said your crush _almost_ killed you. What happened?" Here goes.

"He _never_ misses. But this time, he stabbed me in the heart – and missed. I think it was on purpose. He then stuck a blue dart or something in my arm, and kept repeating his loyalty to the Republic and how I was dangerous and he'd protect my sister. I felt really betrayed, and I played along, in case it would protect him and my sister." I found myself tearing up, and then wrapped in several hugs. Apparently, while I'd been speaking, the room had gone quiet, and everyone in the room had heard my story. Why didn't they have this sort of thing back home? Talking about my issues in front of a bunch of fellow troubled people actually felt pretty good.

Next, an old guy practically made out of prosthetic limbs told his story about how he turned evil, killed his wife, and later tried to recruit his son to the Dark Side. Finally, he'd stopped an evil emperor to save his son, and almost died. He was rescued from an exploding spaceship or something Deathy by some extremely brave and daring Story Scouts. He planned to use his magical powers – sorry, the Force – to become a superhero in the current world we lived in, and this was his last meeting. He was engulfed in a hug by nearby friends, and then the next person went.

A man with greasy black hair and a pointed nose announced his engagement to the redheaded woman next to him, a widow named Lily. Apparently, she, her ex-husband, and almost her infant son, had been murdered by a crazy wizard because of a prophecy. They'd been able to take her out of the story and use chocolate or something to bring her back because she was only mostly dead.

You know, suddenly my backstory and past don't seem so depressing or weird anymore.

The man had been a spy in the army of the crazy wizard, trying to protect her. I don't remember the details, but he got rescued too. We all congratulated them, gave them hugs, and moved on.

Next was a girl named Bianca, who almost died by robot while saving her friends, and was the daughter of a Greek god. Supposedly, she'd been in a magical casino for decades, and didn't age, then became the ancient Greek version of an immortal nun. She was rescued by Story Scouts from inside the robot. She planned to join the United States' army when she turned eighteen. She got a group hug, and we turned to the next person.

I could go on and on about all the people there, but you probably get the idea. I began to wonder if I would find a similar happy ending. Would that even be possible? I wasn't sure, but I decided after that group counselling meeting that it was worth a try.

 **Have a great day! Bye!**


	4. Pacman and Knights

**Hello again! Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed! You inspire me to continue writing. Oh, and let's all remember not to boil wax in a glass jar on the stove. A friendly warning: it will explode! That's all for now! I don't own any of the characters portrayed here. Note: Julie is smarter than me – ThaliaofAvalon**

We had group counselling meetings every day. Other than that, I found my stay in the HEI hospital surprisingly boring. You'd think time traveling would make the hospital more exciting, but it was really just as boring as ordinary hospitals. Occasionally, Julie would come in to chat and change my bandages, but most of the time, because I hadn't really made any friends yet, I had to sit in my room by myself.

By the end of the first week, however, I'd become friends with some guy named You. No, I don't mean you. I'm serious. That was his name. He was from a choose-your-own-adventure book, I can't recall which one.

It's a bit weird. Whenever he talks to someone, he changes to look just like them. He doesn't really have a set past, but he's cool enough to talk with. It's kind of strange talking to someone who looks exactly like me, though.

Also, Mal and Inara came to visit me. Apparently, their reality is even farther in the future than mine. They must be very frustrated by the lack of technology.

So anyway, after a week, I'd recovered enough to go down to the game room on foot. There were some simulation games where you had to kill all the bad guys, so I took my frustration out on team red. I'm pretty sure I aimed so perfectly that I broke the game, because it started flashing ERROR in red, and then OUT OF ORDER in blue. After that, I decided to play a nice, old-fashioned game of Pacman. I didn't notice I was being watched until a man wearing all grey cleared his throat behind me.

I whirled around, a little embarrassed at having been caught playing video games. The man introduced himself as Sir Sturm Brightblade, and I noted that he wore a sword in his belt loop. I did not want to tell to tell the large, heavily moustached man that it looked silly with his Superman T-shirt and cargo pants, so I didn't comment on it. Apparently, he was a knight. That, at least, explained the sword. He was from a different world altogether, called Krynn. His ex-girlfriend tried to kill him before the HEI rescued him. I can relate to that _really_ well.

He told me how he'd been terrified at first, but gradually made friends, got an education, and eventually got a job as a Story Scout. I asked what a Story Scout was.

"Well," said he, "we travel into stories, rescuing deserving characters from unhappy fates. Sometimes, we have to appear in really dangerous situations, like volcanoes or battlefields, in order to get our patient out without damaging the story, so it's pretty risky, but the HEI has never lost a single Scout, thanks to Julie, so -" I interrupted.

"How did a little girl get put in charge, and how come everyone acts like she's a hero?" Sturm looked at me very seriously.

"She's the founder."

"But how's that even possible? She's only fifteen, and the HEI was founded in 2003. If this is 2015…"

"She saved her first characters as a toddler. She invented the technology for story travel in 2003, and her first patient was a bear named Baloo from the universe called 'Disney'. Her second was Rudolf the reindeer. She was able to successfully return both talking animals to their stories, and the versions seen today all depict happy endings for those characters. Oh, and trust me, the stepsisters in Cinderella are eternally grateful to her. They have their toes, eyes, and heels only thanks to Julie. Also, this is her property and her universe. Why shouldn't she be manager? She never lets anyone take an unnecessary risk. If there's a severe risk that needs taking, she'll make sure she gets the job. She actually requested _your_ rescue mission for herself. She insisted on -"

"Wait…" I suddenly wondered how they'd gotten me out of there. "How did they get me out of there?" Sturm stared at me like it was obvious.

"She convinced your friend, Thomas, to miss your heart and use the blue dart to preserve your life. We didn't used to have the darts, but when we rescued someone from the Marvel universe, an agent of SHIELD gave us some alien blood that can save people on the brink of death."

"So Thomas was in on it?"

"He didn't know where she was taking you, but yes, he helped save you." Suddenly, I felt a wave of homesickness, as I remembered the friend and sister I'd left behind.

"I miss them;" I said without thinking. "I wish they could come here." Sturm nodded thoughtfully, not at all surprised at my sister's addition.

"Depending on how your story went, that might be possible." My heart leapt.

"Really?!"

 **Off to the library they'll go!**


	5. The Librarian

**I'm almost home! I bet you guys missed me! Are you glad I updated? If you have any suggestions, please review. Love you guys!**

 **I'm back! I figured that since I have several hours on a plane, I might as well at least start this chapter. I've got this story pretty much planned out, so I'll work on it as much as I can for today. I don't own anybody. Slavery is illegal in the country in which I live. I did invent Julie, however. On another note, for those of you who've read more than one of my stories, could you please leave a review on which point of view I've written in is better, in your opinion? Takk, Gracias, Gratias Tibi Ago, and Thanks. – ThaliaofAvalon**

It took forever to search the library for my story. We only found it because I recognized the Republic's seal. By my time, there weren't a lot of books, so I was a bit overwhelmed by the sheer number of books in the library. Don't get me wrong – it was amazing. It was just a little overwhelming.

We walked over to some leather couches, and sat down. I pretty much knew the beginning of book one, so I skimmed through it. After I finished book one, I moved on to book two. When I finally finished book two, I was feeling a lot better about myself. That was, until I noticed Sturm's grave expression as he stared at the pages of book three.

"What is it?" I asked. "What happened?" I tried to grab the book from him, but he slammed it shut. The librarian threw a book at me for yelling.

"Your sister gets a happy ending in the story;" he mumbled, "removing her would be almost impossible, anyhow. Thomas on the other hand – we might be able to save him, if we can get to him in time." My blood ran cold at those words.

"In time?" I whispered. The librarian gave me an approving look for my whisper. He didn't answer my question, but he said,

"This is one we might need Julie for. I'm sure she'd be willing to go solo -" Apparently, the librarian thought he was too loud, because he got _The Little Princess_ thrown at him.

"I'm going." You know what I like about the people here? They're almost all stubborn, so when you insist something or other, they just go with it, because they know you're not going to give it up. I dodged _Harry Potter and the_ something or other.

"Very well." I honestly don't know how she did it, but somehow, an entire bookshelf emptied above our heads. We fled the library and its vengeful guardian. We found books in our beds, our clothes, and under our rugs for a week afterward. Who knew librarians had bad tempers?

 **I hoped you liked the librarian. No, she is not from any particular universe, I just thought she was funny. And who says librarians can't be awesome pranksters?**


	6. Thomas

**Hello! Wow! Another chapter! I'm on a roll here! Three chapters in one day! One more, and I'm pretty sure it'd be a record for me. Maybe I'll publish them on different days, just to make you wait… Unless, of course, you review… Nope, just kidding. I will not beg for reviews. I merely suggest that they will speed the process along, as with any fanfiction author. Besides, this is the third one, so what would be the point? I'm not a published author, so I don't own the rights to much of anything. – ThaliaofAvalon.**

Brace yourselves. The time/story machine is A CARDBOARD BOX. Surprised? I was too. Okay, technically, it's got a whole bunch of technology and metal stuff inside, but basically, it's just a giant cardboard box. I have been told it's been updated and advanced since its original construction, and moved to a larger box. Apparently, the box for preschoolers couldn't fit very many possible patients. There was a sign by the door that read ' _THIS SIDE UP'._ I really hoped people could tell which side was up…

We landed in the middle of a battlefield. I saw Day running around like he was crazy, blowing planes up, as I searched the crowd for Thomas. I saw him holding a gun, and on instinct, I got low to the ground. The man behind me dropped, looking for all the world as though he'd fallen from the sky.

I finally managed to get close to Thomas. I stood up. As if in slow motion, I saw a man turn towards him with a gun. I leapt for him, knocking him to the cement floor. Before he saw who had knocked him down, he tried to fight me off, but he stopped in shock as he realized it was me.

"But I just…" I grinned.

"Can I speak to you, sir? In private?"

"Is it urgent?"

"Definitely."

"Yeah, hold on, can I just tell all these people to stop killing eachother for a moment?" I laughed, and pulled him to his feet.

We dodged gunfire all the way to the Box. It was admittedly odd that there were no bullet holes in the Box, but I wasn't really paying attention. I was kind of focused on _not_ dying. I slammed the door behind us. Thomas glanced at me skeptically.

"It's a cardboard box."

"It's a time machine."

"I'm not even surprised anymore."

 **I hope you enjoyed it!**


	7. Supergirl's Boyfriend

**Disclaimer: I own nothing BUT YOUR SOUL. Just kidding… Probably… Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I hope you like this chapter.**

"So… Let me get this straight… We're in an alternate reality where we don't exist, time machines are cardboard boxes, and twelve-year-old girls run corporations?" Thomas was a bit confused.

"Actually, I'm almost seventeen."

"Okay, then… So seventeen-year-olds look twelve here, too."

"Nope, that's just me."

I laughed as I watched Thomas try to understand what was going on.

"Hey, Thomas," I started. "There are video games downstairs. Do you want to come play them with me?"

"Are you sure he doesn't need some more rest?" Julie frowned at me disapprovingly. "He just survived a battle." I gave her one of those looks you give someone when you're trying to get them to read your mind. She squinted at me. Suddenly her eyes went wide and she grinned. She raised her eyebrows. "Oh! Have fun… _playing_ _video games_." She said it really slow, like 'video games' was a code word. She winked at me and skipped out of the room.

I blushed. Oops… she had the wrong idea… but whatever. Thomas and I just sat there awkwardly staring at our feet for a few moments.

"So… I was talking about actual video games, and maybe you can meet some of my new friends…"

"Sounds great." Both of us stood up rather quickly, and immediately started walking down the hallway the wrong way. He didn't know that yet, though, and I was too embarrassed to mention it, so we kept going.

We ran into some guy wearing a plaid dress shirt with a sweater and tie and khaki pants. He was messing around with some piece of technology, mumbling to himself.

"If I can just hack into the mainframe, I bet I can get free Wi-Fi…" He looked up at us and smiled brightly.

"Oh! Hi! I'm Winn!" He was met with blank stares. His shoulders drooped a little. "My girlfriend's _Supergirl_?"

"Oh! _That_ Winn! Yeah, I remember now. She talks about you all the time! Nice to finally meet you, man!" As we walked away, Thomas whispered,

"You've never heard of him, have you?"

"Nope."


End file.
